The Speed of Sound
by PainKiller72
Summary: The Mane Six come upon Sonic and a few of his friends. Soon after, Sonic discovers work of Eggman and decides to do something about him. Can the Chaos Emeralds once more defeat Eggman? Or will they need the help of the Elements of Harmony?
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash meets Sonic

Rainbow Dash lay, snoozing on her cloud as always. A sound woke her up, it sounded like a sound she makes when she gets really fast…fast enough to make a sonic rainboom! Her head darted up as she searched the direction of the sound. Just as she looked in the direction of the sound, dust trailed from…whatever it was that made that sound. She wanted to find out so she jumped off her cloud and plummeted to the ground on her hooves and galloped toward the speedy creature. She knew nothing could go as fast as her, so she needed to know if it was some spell her friend Twilight Sparkle casted on some poor poney. She reached the area and hid behind a tree spotting a weird looking creature. It looked like a gigantic…hedgehog? "Fluttershy must have let Twilight cast a spell on one her hedgehog." Rainbow said to herself. The strange character's ears twitched when he heard something like a twig snap. He turned around seemingly ready to attack. "Whatever you are, come out or I'll find you in 3 seconds." He said speaking in an adventurous voice. Rainbow scoffed at the remark and as soon as she did, she regretted it. The creature ran forward at a speed that matched Rainbow's in such a way, it caught her off guard. "WHOOOAAA!" she yelled as she was pulled through the green wavy grass. She was sat down in front of the strange creature and was asked her name. Rainbow didn't quite hear the question as she was moved at a speed she thought only she could move. And to think he did it on hind legs. She looked down at his…whatever they were and look back to his face blankly. "I said, what's your name?" he said keeping cool obviously not afraid of her or the way she looked. "My names Rainbow Dash." she said regaining her confidence.

A/N/ Look, I know this isn't my best, but I'm not a novice ok? I know how to write. Just been going through things...Anyway, this and the next chapter should be up tonight. If you've read this before, pm me and I'll tell you why.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails and Twilight meet Sonic and Rainbow

"Cool name." the overgrown hedgehog said seemingly not paying any attention. "Where am I Rainbow Dash?" he said. She scoffed. "Gonna introduce yourself?" she said. "Oh, right, sorry. My name is Sonic." he said. "Sonic the hedgehog." He added giving his trademark grin and thumbs up. "Cool name Sonic." "You're in Ponyville or, if you want to know which state, Equestria." Sonic's eyes widened at the sudden fact. He looked left to right and said "Ummm…are you fast?" he asked kinda in a hurry. "Faster flyer in Ponyville!" she said spreading out the wings Rainbow had. He just now noticed them. "Whoa. That's…..wow." He couldn't think of a word to describe the cyan blue Pegasus. Sonic snapped out of his sudden daze and started stretching. "What are you doing Sonic?" she asked curiously. "Oh, you may fly fast, but my legs are built for speed!" he stated excitedly. "Really? Well, let's see how fast you really are." She said ready to race him to anywhere. "Wait. How fast are you?" he dared to ask. "I go so fast, I create something called a sonicrainboom." She remarked. "I go so fast that I create something called a super sonic boom." Sonic said debating in his head whether he should do it on the way to his destination. "We are going," he pulled a map out of the air that just happened to flow by. "Here!" he said as he pointed at A library that seemed to have been stuffed into a tree. "That's my friend Twilight Sparkle's house." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched her wings and began to float into the air. Sonic then said "Is she smart?" Rainbow looked dumbfounded. "Yeah….how did you know?" "If he got sucked here too, my friend Tails would be right there." Sonic replied. Sonic then turned and took off without warning.

At first Rainbow Dash had a surprised look on her face but then discovered he has the same ambition of being the best too. Realizing she was just challenged, she took the time to glide in the air catching speed and then zoom off in the direction Sonic went. "Bout' time you caught up Dashie!" Sonic said smiling as his quills flowed in the wind. Rainbow blushed at the sudden nickname. Sonic had to sometimes jump over and dodge things and when the time came that he couldn't jump nor dodge the brick wall they came upon, Dash saw him panicking and rushed down to the ground starting to gallop. "Hop on!" Rainbow yelled and Sonic jumped onto her back. There was a moment of suspense; Rainbow Dash couldn't get her wings to spread apart, as she too panicked. Sonic saw this and decided to do something that would degrade Rainbow Dash but it was worth it so they didn't become multicolored splats on the wall. Sonic raised his hand and slammed it down on her rump. Rainbow yelled in pain but her wings flapped open and she soared up over the brick wall and landed in front of the library they targeted for.

As soon as they landed on the ground, Rainbow Dash jumped in the air throwing Sonic of her. "Oww! I know what you're thinking Dashie but it's not like th-"he was cut off with a buck of Rainbow's hind legs to his chest. He flew back and hit the brick wall they just passed over. "I don't exactly appreciate that but I deserve it." He said as he got up. Just then, the door to the library opened and out came a yellow and white fox. He looked abnormal having two tails but Rainbow decided it looked cool. "That is my buddy *cough* Tails." Sonic said before passing out because of the unfortunate attack he acquired thanks to Rainbow Dash. "Sonic!" the voice of the fox came out like broken glass. Tails ran to the limp body of Sonic and picked him up straining to carry him. "What's your name?" Tails asked. "Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Pony-!"She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running towards the library. He had heard enough to know the name Rainbow Dash. A lavender purple unicorn Tails already knew came from below her stairs with a purple and green dragon following suite. Tails, what's all the noise down here?" Twilight asked stopping in her tracks seeing a dark blue hedgehog in Tail's arms. "Is that...Sonic the hedgehog?" she asked galloping towards Rainbow Dash who trotted towards the table Sonic was on. Dashie had a guilty look on her face staring at the unconscious hedgehog on the table Tails had set him down on. "Rainbow, what happened?" Tails asked as he stared at sonic and pulled a chilly dog seemingly out of nowhere and waved it under Sonic's nose. Sonic's nose twitched and his eyes popped open as he sat up taking the chilly dog in his mouth. "Sonic, what happened? How did you go unconscious?" Tails badgered him with questions. Sonic's eyes slowly turned into one of a mad hedgehog's as he remembered what happened to him. Rainbow's faced turned into a frightened one but Sonic gave a grin and look that said ' _I won't say anything, but I'm gonna blackmail you'_ _ **.**_ Dashie's face turned sort of pail as she thought ' _what's he gonna do to me?'_ "Oh, I just ran into a brick wall." Sonic said with a devilish grin thinking of what to do to Dashie.


End file.
